Nagi Sanzenin
Sanzen'in Nagi is the main heroine of Hayate no Gotoku or Hayate the Combat Butler, in both manga and anime. She is the one and only heir to the Sanzen'in fortune because she is the only survivor of the family besides her grandfather. She isn't just your average 'rich girl'. Calling her 'rich' would be selling her short. The "Sanzenin fortune" is so large, throwing away 20 trillion yen in a red herring investment is considered a prank. Moreover, Nagi fell for that 'prank' when she was a child - she's 13 now, and by far wiser. She doesn't particularly desire the inheritance. However, other people do want that wealth, and will acquire it by any means necessary, leading to many complications for Nagi, the least of which involve kidnappings and attempted assassinations. Background and Personality Nagi is a short-tempered, spoilt, anti-social or socially widrawn, hate to lose, hard to tell her true feelings, and immature but ultimately good educated girl. She is good at finance and likes to learn. Her mind is possessed with her own. She cares for her family and friends, but she doesn't want to show her concern directly, she usually shows her concern with "formal words", for example : "I help you because (I love you) you are my butler, and a master should provide his/her butler's needs". In short, she is a tomboy and tsundere hikkikomori princess. Since going outside is very dangerous because of her status, Nagi favors staying at home. Not liking company in general, she lives away from her grandfather in a 'small' (compared to the main Sanzen'in estate) mansion with minimal staff. Despite her Otaku NEET-like lifestyle, she is intelligent enough to skip 3 grades at school, which even turns out to be one of Tokyo's most prestigious academies. She has an otaku-level hobby with manga, anime and video games, and draws her own manga which is called Millennium Legend: Magical Destroy. Her Otaku-level is high enough that she has submitted entries for multiple amateur manga competitions, though her entries never won. Her art is decent (she started drawing almost from when she was a toddler) but her sense of plot is incomprehensibly warped, not to mention her art style is odd at best. Her genres clash and she draws a magical girl story in the style of a Shonen Manga (read: very muscular, very masculine magical girl who behaves more like a samurai). Only her best friend, Isumi, and a wanderer ghost, Linn Rediostar, can read and understand her manga. Because of her pampered existence, she lacks any worldly knowledge and is even incapable of looking after herself. In an episode, with the absence of both Maria and Hayate, she was shown to be incapable of even making a cup of tea on her own, wrecking the mansion in the attempt. Nagi is mortally afraid of the dark (due to an incident with Isumi). So, she shares her bed with Maria in the nights. She has a poor sense of direction and has a tendency to get lost when she is on her own, even inside her own mansion. Nagi likes to do what she likes to do, but mostly what she likes to do is not so good for her future. She is hard to control, even Maria who has lots of talents can't control her. But Hayate, her bishie, young, average educated, charming, and insensitive butler, who saved her from the kidnappers and the mafia, is able to convince her to go to school, do exercise, have many friends, etc. He helps Nagi to be a better person. He saved both her life and her lifestyle. In short, Hayate is her savior. Story On Christmas Eve, Nagi runs into the male lead Hayate Ayasaki, a poor 16-year old boy who has just been given a huge debt by impossibly irresponsible parents and is on the run from the Yakuza. In his desperation, Hayate tries to kidnap her for ransom and in the process declares that he "wants" her, which Nagi mistakes for a love confession. One thing leads to another and Hayate ends up rescuing Nagi from some real kidnappers. She then returns the favor by paying off Hayate's debt to the Yakuza for him and has him become the (very competent) junior butler at her mansion to pay off his debt. Hayate remains unaware that his mistress has a crush on him because of the unresolved misunderstanding. Nagi gets very jealous when Hayate swoons over Maria (her maid and elder sister figure) or when she catches him in other suspicious situations. At other times, she spaces out in romantic/cross-dressing thoughts over Hayate and has trouble finding words during romantic moments they share. Nagi's only surviving family is her grandfather, Mikado Sanzenin, who made a theme park with most of the rides are for 140 cm or higher as a present for her birthday and whom she greatly dislikes. The author wrote that her parents died due to an incident on her biography in Volume 1 , but she said that her mother died from a disease and her father is unknown. She regards her maid, Maria, as a mother or older sister figure, and warns Hayate not to touch Maria in any indecent way or dying will be the least of his worries. She has a white pet tiger, Tama, whom she regards as a cat & family member and a real cat, Shiranui, who is the newest family member. Her mother, Yukariko Sanzenin, is shown in Volume 12 of the manga. Nagi's grandfather, Mikado Sanzenin, decided to engage Wataru as Nagi's fiance without consulting Nagi. Both Nagi and Wataru don't want to marry each other, but the engagement can't be dissolve ,except if both of them have another pair. Hayate for Nagi, and Isumi, Nagi's best friend who being loved by Wataru, for Wataru. Sadly, Isumi doesn't have any interest in Wataru, but in Hayate, because Hayate looks like her favorite television superhero in her mind. And she mistakes if Wataru likes Nagi and hasn't realized the truth. In Volume 3, Nagi mistook Hayate's word about "like" and "play". She became angry and sold Hayate to Isumi. In short, the early misunderstanding things was cleared, Isumi gave up Hayate, and Hayate back to work for Nagi. Additional Information "Nagi" means "windless, calm", which seems to be the contrast to Hayate, "gust of wind." However, according to Nagi in a 4-koma on the cover of Volume 13, she was named as such because her mother "wished that she'd mow down ("nagi") everything in this world." Category:Characters